mistbornrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Timeline Directory
So what if, when you are writing a character, you wanted to find out who else was in the same location at the same time, who'd possibly be in the same social circles? Previously, you'd either need to have memorized every piece of written information on this roleplay, or you would need to trawl through a ton of character apps to see if there are any relevant. Well no longer. Introducing the MBI Character Directory. Here we've done the trawling for you, so you don't have to. The directory lists all the different people, whether player characters, attached npc's or throwaway references in an obscure part of the site, with the aim of helping to make a more integrated world. The directory is sorted by Dominance, each dominance then being sorted by City, and then each City by House Rank, going from Great House through to Skaa. Under each House section, Nobles of that house are listed solely by their given name. Character's attached to a House will be listed with their full name (in the case of a noble), with a note in brackets detailing their connectiongs (eg. Servant, or Steward). Where possible, links will be made to the post in which a character or House is referred to, usually being the app. When a character is an NPC or is a throwaway character, this will be noted before the name. Useful links: * House Classifications: Not everyone may have read these, but this clearly defines exactly what is meant by each term. The Major and Minor House classifications could be different to what you expect. * The Timeline: While this covers a lot of the same ground, what this doesn't cover is significant historical events. To find out more, follow the link. * The Universal Continuity Threads (Week 1 and Week 2): This covers the comings and goings of all the characters in much more detail, but only for the weeks covered in the RP. * The Final Empire on the Coppermind: This page has info on the Final Empire, including a map featuring many of the places referred to in this post. Feedback/Suggestions/etc. would be welcome and appreciated. Central Dominance Luthadel Even if a character's house has no official presence in Luthadel, their house will be listed here if the character him or herself is in the city. 'Great Houses' 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' 'Fallen Houses' 'House Status Unknown' Fellise 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Lakeside Great Houses 'Major & High Houses' 'Minor & Vassal Houses' Valtroux City Great House(s) Major & High Houses = Urvon = Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status = Hallieau = = Landell = 898-918 {00-20} Tamsin = Demesne = 899-918 {00-19} Viridian Skaa Northern Dominance Urteau Great House(s) = Deveaux (App) = 896-918 {00-22} Damien 899-918 {00-19} Renette 901-918 {00-17} Lucille = Venture (App) = 895-918 {00-23} Adala 897-918 {00-21} Aldric 898-918 {25-45} Willem 898-918 {21-41} Anasaise Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses = Sortell = 887-918 {00-31} Marcus 894-918 {00-24} Wyldin Unknown House Status Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status = Helenara = 899-903 {00-04} Tulir Skaa 903-918 {04-19} Tulir Helenara (Fallen) Eastern Dominance Klessium Great House(s) = Sureau (App) = 900-915 {00-15} Denna = Tekiel (App) = Major & High Houses = Getrue (App) = 894-917 {00-23} Adalaide 898-917 {00-19} ""Theodoric] 900-918 {00-18} Josua Minor & Vassal Houses = Vallace = 888-896 {00-08} Jasun Unknown House Status = Hassau = 902-911 {11-20} Alexandre Aurelian (Kidnapped) Skaa Minor & Vassal Houses 896-904 {08-16} Jasun Vallace (Fallen) Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Southern Dominance Lansing City Great House(s) = Hasting (App) = 901-909 {00-08} Lysette = Lekal (App) = 899-918 {00-19} Adolphus 899-918 {17-36} Gervais = Casuana (App) = 894-904 {00-10} Riordan Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Austrex Great House(s) = Fathvell (App) = ???-918 {??-39} Cora 913-917 {13-19} Felix Major & High Houses = Brehaut = 898-908 {00-10} Ferrah = Beliveaux = 899-915 {00-16} Celestine 911-915 {29-36} Ronyl (Steward) = Dumont = 900-918 {00-18} Marceline Minor & Vassal Houses = Calomine = Unknown House Status Skaa Port Tresteau Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status = Vesta = 898-918 {00-20} Sabine Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) = Hasting (App) = 893-909 {00-16} Elitriss Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses = Calomine = 896-913 {00-17} Silvan 898-913 {00-15} Zella 899-911 {00-12} Talyn Unknown House Status = Quitose = = Yakel = = Aime = = Buvidas = Skaa Southern Islands Tavira Great House(s) = Fathvell (App) = 900-913 {00-13} Felix 899-918 {00-19} Eliza Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Western Dominance Tremredare Great House(s) = Elariel (App) = 900-918 {00-18} Winston Major & High Houses = Zerung = 894-910 {00-16} Votir 896-910 {00-14} Wilor = Brehaut = = Hassau = 901-901 {10-10} Alexandre Aurelian (Kidnapped) Minor & Vassal Houses = Devinshae = 900-901 {00-01} Chella Unknown House Status = Aurelian = 891-901 {00-10} Alexandre Skaa Fadrex City Great House(s) Major & High Houses = Zerung = 910-917 {16-23} Votir 910-917 {14-21} Wilor = Alten = 891-916 {00-25} Treallan Minor & Vassal Houses = Calomine = 911-918 {12-19} Talyn = Corwin = 886-918 {00-32} Eli 889-918 {00-29} Isaac Unknown House Status Skaa Chakath Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses = Renoux = Unknown House Status Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Terris Dominance Tathingdwen Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status = Breeding Compound = 868-887 {00-19} Odairn 882-902 {00-20} Ronyl Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status Skaa Farmost Dominance Belinsk Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses = Proulx = 898-918 {00-20} Warren = Valoren = 864-918 {00-54} Garren Unknown House Status 902-911 {20-29} Ronyl (Steward) Skaa Unspecified Location Great House(s) Major & High Houses Minor & Vassal Houses Unknown House Status = Nathar = 899-918 {00-19} Marisha Skaa Category:Reference